


Feline Fine

by Kattlarv



Series: The Stray [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Asexual Character, Banter, Cat Puns, Creampie, Depression, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Hopeful Ending, Inner Dialogue, Insecurity, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Orgasm, POV First Person, Pet Names, Puns & Word Play, Scissoring, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Teasing, Time Skips, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: The finale (most likely) to the "whole bully Adora" and "touch starved Catra" series. A bit disjointed, but I did my best to wrap it up.Catra is finally coming to terms with her new life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra - Relationship
Series: The Stray [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the massive delay on this. I kinda lost my spark to write She-Ra stuff and in general after countless accounts of toxicity from the fandom. Along with twitter drama and hatred towards lesbians, trans and vulvae.)
> 
> (Side note: I have not proofread this. I only spell checked.)

I jerked over as I groggily opened my eyes. Ugh... how long did it take before I fell asleep yesterday? This week has been a blur... I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself out of bed. I stripped the soaked sheets and tossed them over the bathroom door to dry. That’d have to do for now. My head is pounding... I just, can’t be bothered right now. I rubbed my temple. Soon... Adora would be home soon...

Just a few more days of this dumb shit... I stumbled over to the fridge and opened it. I vacantly stared at the content. I’d manage to ration out the meals decently. Still had enough to last me the last days... I closed it as my eyes pulsated. I wasn’t hungry anyhow. The throbbing in my head was too distracting. I threw myself back onto the bed and glanced at the clock. 34 minutes left until class... Today was gonna be a long day...

*

I snapped back to attention as I pulled my head out of my arms. Huh? Oh, the bell. Class was over. I must’ve dozed off. My crotch was in that low to mid amount of pestering hot. I should be fine without having a recess wank... I do need to talk to someone though... I’m getting antsy. Maybe I can see if I can find Glimmer? She usually hangs out at the... glittery place... next to the... man, I have a terrible track of this school.

It’s weird how you can go somewhere for years, and not even truly know the place. Like, we have a cafeteria? I am getting side-tracked here. I shook my head and pushed myself up. Bleh, vertigo... “Are you okay Catra?” the professor called out. “Y-Yeah... this should be over soon.” I replied dismissively. She tensed up and stared at me before the coin seemed to drop. “Oh, the estrus!” she exclaimed in relief.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah.” I muttered and stumbled out. Shit, legs are asleep. I gave my best poker-face and gave her a nod as I walked out. As soon as I was out the door, I sat down on a bench and exhaled. Ugh... if this is even close to how being pregnant feels like, I’m glad Adora can’t knock me up... I can’t even take care of myself. That would be a ripe dumpster fire. I don’t even want kids!

Yet, each time during heat... the ‘what if?’ crosses my mind. Here’s hoping I’m infertile. I dragged my ass to the drinking fountain to refuel. After inhaling some water, I wiped the sweat off my brow. Ahh... that’s better. I stared blankly for a few seconds. Oh, right. I was going to try and find Glimmer... With a deep breath, I steeled myself and set out on my way. That sparkle place was close to the library I think?

I set on my way as I stroked my chin. I should probably bother learning this place better now that it’s not all bad. I might even get grades this year... I want to say that’s wrong considering I basically just got laid... feel that would send the wrong impression. Yet, that’s what most people know about me... I was some outcast nobody, then Adora fucked me SO hard that I turned my life around.

Sheesh... I guess I could have worse rumours, but... ‘the girl that was fucked straight’ is weird... or I guess ‘fucked gay’. I smirked... where am I even going with this? My mind goes to waaay weird places while I’m in heat. I roamed around the area, trying to find pink. On my third lap, I noticed her coming out of the library with... oh hey, she knows Bow? The two were talking as I walked up to them.

“Hey!” I called out, then drew a blank on what to add. Glimmer glanced over to me before recognizing me. “Oh, hi Catra.” She chimed. “Bow, have you met Catra? Adora’s partner.” She asked. He gave me a weird stare and looked me over. I blinked blankly at him. “No, but I’ve seen her around.” He replied after a brief pause. “Nice to meet you.” He said and stretched out his hand.

I puffed my cheeks. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know me!” I huffed grumpily. Glimmer quirked a brow as Bow tensed up. “What? Where’d you meet?” Glimmer asked. I opened my mouth to reply and my brain fizzled. “Uh... at the... thing...” I mumbled as my cheeks flared up. Glimmer stared in confusion before her eyes widened and she burst out laughing. Bow groaned and rubbed his forehead.

People were staring at the commotion in confusion. Glimmer quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. “I suggest we take this somewhere more private.” She said and stifled a snicker. “Y-Yeah! What’s that sparkly room you sometimes go to?” I asked, still flushed. Glimmer paused for a moment. “Oh, you mean the rec room?” she asked. I nodded, unsure. “Uh, sure? Should be free now.” She replied.

We awkwardly shuffled our way over there. Glimmer unlocked the door with a card and we entered. Man, it is WAY sparklier than I remember... at least it was empty. Glimmer sat down in one of those weird boomerang couches. “So... you’ve ‘used’ Bow’s services have we?” she chuckled. Bow sat down and rolled his eyes. “S-So what? He was being rude and acting like he didn’t know me!” I blurted out.

He rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, that’s called clientele confidentiality...” He stated bluntly. I blinked slowly. “Not everyone wants their friends to know that they pay to get their jollies~” he added dryly. Oh. Oooh... “ **Especially** as Glimmer is one of few people that even know what I do after school...” He added and shot her a glare. “Sorry, I just... the idea of you and Catra... it’s just such a clash.” Glimmer said and exhaled.

I scrunched my nose. “Well, sorry... I don’t know how these things work...” I mumbled. “Well, now you do. Please be careful with that in the future. It can be harmful to you  **and** the sex worker. We have a good town, but there’s always a few rotten apples.” Bow explained. “I know  **that** at least...” I muttered. “So... mind if I ask what’s up with... well, that whole ordeal?” Glimmer inquired.

“I thought you were like... ‘you are what you eat’?” she teased. My cheeks flared up once more. “You know the deal: I won’t disclose anything unless my client wants to.” Bow retorted. I exhaled. “”It’s fine... And yes... but like... I’m not good with tech, okay?” I replied. Bow raised a brow. “Wait, you’re a lesbian? I thought you were like, pansexual? Based on... you know: What you said?” he asked, perplexed.

“Plus, you know: You were okay with it?” he added. “Yeah, well...” I bit my lip. “To break it down: For starters: I fucked up with the app. I clicked in that  **I** was a girl. Not that I was  **looking** for a girl.” I murmured. Gah! Why do I always stumble into these situations? “And then like... it was kinda awkward. And I didn’t wanna say anything... plus: I was honestly not sure... I’d never been with a guy...” I noted.

“Adora was borderline my first crush. So... I didn’t know jack about sex so... felt as good a time as any do experiment, I guess?” I rambled. “That, and you know: The whole estrus made me horny enough to almost consider Kyle...” I noted. “Yikes...” Glimmer interjected. I fidgeted. “And to be honest: It was mainly a service to me. Like... a massage or haircut? Heat takes the emotional aspect out of it.” I huffed.

“So... I was an accidental experiment?” Bow asked with a tilted head. “Sorta...” I confessed. “You were  **really** good though...” I offered with a forced smile. “I wasn’t thinking straight... but I don’t regret it... or well, I regret  **one** part but...” I trailed off and my cheeks went beet red. “I’d say you were thinking just that~” Glimmer teased. I frowned at her. Bow contemplated the situation, then smiled.

“Well, glad it turned out okay at least. Sorry to hear it cause you distress. But nice to hear you enjoyed yourself at least. All things considered.” He stated. “Yeah... I would have been willing to give it a shot for real though... without the heat, electronic incompetence and my poor impulse control deciding it for me.” I said jokingly. “I don’t trust myself, so... if I had the time and resources...” I trailed off.

“I’d be willing to give it a shot.” I finished. “Yeah, no offence but: You make a better friend than client. Escort service isn’t quite your cup of tea if I’m being honest. You could probably get into it, but... you need to form a good bond to have it be more than physical release from what I noticed.” Bow affirmed. “Yeah, you’re better off using the cheaper stuff then.” Glimmer chimed in.

“Yeah, like... if I was getting a happy ending massage or something: I’d prefer a female masseuse... but I could work with a male one. At least during heat. Not a preference though.” I noted. “I am honoured by your compliment~” Bow said cheekily. I let out a nervous laugh. “So...” Glimmer said innocently. “What was the thing you were embarrassed about?” she asked playfully.

I clammed up. “It’s... it’s nothing funny okay?” I whispered. Bow expression shifted to serious. “My poor life choices just caught up with me, okay?” I added. Glimmer’s face fell and she nodded. “Oh, sorry. I thought it’d be another of your shenanigans.” Glimmer noted. I quirked a brow. “Am I known for those or what?” I asked. “Sorta? You often wind up in weird situations?” Glimmer offered.

“And Adora is often chortling when recounting something she did with you... she never tells me  _ what _ . She just cuts off into a wheeze when she’s talking about something she was doing with you... she mostly talks fondly of you granted. I dunno, your expression seemed to imply it was something silly. My bad, I’m just in a cheery mood today.” She said apologetically and gave me a gentle pat.

“It’s fine... I guess I’d also have assumed it was something dumb... especially with the set up...” I acknowledged. “Yeah... and it wouldn’t have been the first time something weird happened during one of my sessions.” Bow interjected, having returned to his normal expression. “Oh? Like what?” I perked up. “Well... one I can mention that is vague enough to not reveal anything:” He cleared his throat.

“One girl wanted to lose her virginity, and be sure it was done ‘professionally’, hired me through the app. And, similarly: Didn’t delve into all the options...” He shot me a cheeky glance. I pouted playfully. “She thought sex was exclusively about the penis. And how you need one to have sex. As: Sex was over when the penis came.” He elaborated. “And well... that session was like, 80 % sex ed...” He articulated.

“And it was wrapped up by her first orgasm... the school she got her sex ed at was... quite useless.” He finished. “Yeah, that story is more sad than funny. And: It does reveal she was some sort of transfer student.” Glimmer pointed out. “We have like... over half the school filled with those.” I interjected. “True. Just pointing it out.” Glimmer noted. “Oh, you could tell the one about the tub farter!” she exclaimed.

“That’s gross, not funny.” Bow objected. “It’s a little funny~” Glimmer chimed. “I’m staying out of that one...” I noted. “Buuut: I actually wanted to ask you something, Sparkles.” I piped up. "Uh, sure. What's up? Something about Adora?" she asked. "Um, no." I replied. "Isn't she back in like, three days?" Bow asked. "Yes. But I'm reaching the peak of my heat. I'm gonna need to stave that off." I noted.

“You know, the more you talk about it, the more it sounds like some degenerative disease or something...” Gimmer pointed out. “I wish. I’d at least get time off for that.” I chuckled. “Of all I’ve read, I just have one of the ‘bad’ versions...” I huffed. “Not sure I’d call any of them ‘good’ if you ask me.” Bow interjected. “I forgot if I asked but: Have you considered getting... ‘fixed’?” Glimmer asked.

“Yeah. But, it’s both considered a ‘cosmetic surgery’. So, it’s not covered. AND: Basically no-one is willing to do it since I’m ‘so young’.” I replied with an eye roll. “Yeah, sounds about right.” Bow replied. “You can’t even get it if you’re infertile in many cases in case ‘you want to surrogate’.” Bow noted sarcastically. “Like, I get most people want kids but like... why is it SUCH a huge deal if we  **don’t** want one?” Glimmer questioned.

“I think it’s mostly a relic back from the days where it wasn’t a choice.” Bow answered. “Yeah, weird how women choose to not have 15 kids when that became an option.” Glimmer snickered. “Almost like there’s a direct correlation between child mortality rates and the amount of kids people have in order to ensure at least one survives to adulthood!” Bow added on cheekily.

“Dorks~” I chimed playfully. “Right, the question?” Glimmer said and snapped back to attention. “Yes, right! Um... Bow, would you mind? This is kinda... girl talk.” I said awkwardly. “You are peculiar on what you will and won’t talk about with whom.” He said amused. “Yeah... but this is all still very new for me. I’ll go back to... less ‘open to share’ once heat passes.” I noted and rubbed my arm.

“Would you say your personality changes much during heat?” Bow inquired. I shrugged. “Not really, I’m just really prone to being impulsive... and I don’t really have a filter.” I noted. “So... kinda like being drunk?” Glimmer asked. “I dunno, I’ve never been drunk.” I replied. “Huh... I thought that’d be something you’d have dabbled with.” Glimmer stated and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“That’d have required one: Money. Two: Socializing.” I shot back smugly. “... What did you even do during your upbringing?” Bow inquired. “Mostly suffer.” I said with a self-deprecating smirk. The two shifted a bit uncomfortably. “You’ve both seen me naked.” I said dismissively. “Well, no. I’ve seen you without your sweater. A biiit of a difference there.” Glimmer interjected. I rolled my eyes slightly.

“You know what I meant...” I muttered. “To be fair: You could have been referring to something else. Though: As Glimmer has only seen you topless. That would imply it had to do with your scars.” Bow offered. I rubbed my forehead. “You know, I am slightly regretting therapy... while it IS nice to be able to talk about things... it is also annoying to be willing to talk about things...” I noted and crossed my arms.

“I’m just glad you got a good therapist... quite a number of them are just... useless. Or simply doesn’t mesh well.” Glimmer chimed in. “Yeah, I have no idea about that. But Adora told me like, twelve times to just get a new one or stop the session if I wasn’t feeling it.” I replied. “Sometimes you can tell right away. But you usually need a session or two to figure out if you work well with them.” Bow piped up.

“Well, after constant shit out of luck, I was bound to hit  **some** fortune.” I chuckled. “Adora’s your lucky charm~” Glimmer teased. I bit my lip and let out a guttural purr. “... I can almost  **hear** you getting an erection...” Bow stated awkwardly. “I’ve had one this entire time?” I retorted. Glimmer scrunched her nose. “You know, I can’t wait until this blows over and I can hang out with the ‘regular’ you.” She noted.

“I’m surprised you’re even friends with Adora, honestly.” I stated. “Eh, you kinda get used to her. She was an early bloomer and... just never stopped...” Bow said as he stared off into the distance. “Yeah, she makes a lot of innuendos and quips... A LOT.” Glimmer articulated as her eyes went blank for a second. “But she is respectful with it. She knows when and where to not say it.” She added.

“Yeah. And she picks up on what types of jokes and gests get a bad reaction. Though, usually she makes sure to ask about them first.” Bow noted. “I liked her ‘black pearl’ gag... but yeah... she ran that into the ground...” Glimmer said with a grimace. “Yeah... it was tongue in cheek. If she hadn’t used it like, constantly that week. It’d have probably been a funny quip every now and then.” Bow agreed.

“Now that you mention it... her ‘pussy’ jokes are getting a bit on my nerves but... in an endearing way, if that makes sense?” I noted. “She’s learned how to pace them out. She wants to make people laugh, but sometimes it's hard for her to read a room.” Glimmer noted. “She can at least read~” I said cheekily. “You can’t be  **that** bad.” Bow said jokingly. “Best I know is if people  **might** want me to leave.” I replied.

“Like... people stare at me when I’m in my corner. And I can’t tell if they want me to get lost, if they are gossiping about me or if I just make myself a visible target.” I said with a shrug. “I never quite figured that out. Never had a reason to...” I muttered. “I’m still impressed and concerned that you have lived here for years and... basically been invisible.” Bow pointed out in concern.

“The system works, eh?” I noted with a smirk. “Sounds like quite a failure of management...” Glimmer stated. “Anyhow, we are getting side-tracked again. We got a bit of a weird topic going.” She added. “I used to hate that, but nowadays it usually helps me develop.” I chimed. “You also have better company.” Bow offered. “Yeah... the fact I’ve befriended someone I only met for a sexual service is...” I trailed off.

“Let’s just leave it at that: I wouldn’t believe myself if I could go back a year in the past.” I finished. “I know what you’re trying to say. It’s okay.” Bow said with a smile. “It’s still weird to have people to talk to... or even rely on. I’ve only had myself for so long, that even  **knowing** I can talk to others, it rarely registers for me... like... I  **know** I can ask for help but... my brain doesn’t go there...” I explained.

“It can be hard to let people in when you’ve been raised to exclude them.” Bow noted. “It was less raised to exclude and more... burned when I tried.” I replied. “But yeah... not any good experiences as a whole...” I admitted. I bit my lip and shivered. “I still feel embarrassed about when I first ‘met’ Adora...” I said and fidgeted. “Did she tell you about that?” I asked anxiously and rubbed my arm.

“No? Adora is pretty strict about privacy when it comes to specifics. All we know is that it was after PE and... that it was like, really emotional?” Bow said and shrugged. I rubbed the back of my head. “I... I guess you could say that...” I trailed off. “Something wrong?” Glimer asked. “Well... I can't help but have this gnawing feeling she’s... ‘talking’ about me if that makes sense?” I replied hesitantly.

“Well... the best I can do is say I don’t believe she would. But, I could technically be lying as well. That’s the hard part with mental struggles.” Bow noted. “But: Unless these are like, constant daily things that keep you up at night. I think you can write them up to semi-’normal’ worries.” He added. “I  **want** to trust Adora but... it’s so hard to do...” I exhaled. “No-one has ever well... not betrayed me.” I murmured.

Glimmer growled quietly. I glanced over to her together with Bow. “This is what ticks me off extra hard when it comes to shit parents.” She stated. “They are all ‘my kids turned out fine!’ when they use some shit parenting method.” She said. “Like, no offence Catra but: You have irreparable trust issues. AND you flinch if anyone suddenly raises their hand.” She added with a scowl.

I glanced to the side. “That is true...” I acknowledged solemnly. “There  **should** really be a ‘parenting license’ or something but... good luck trying to enforce that...” Bow replied. “I know you can’t ‘punish’ punish kids, but seriously: Bullying should be able to be a serious criminal offence.” Glimmer muttered. “I know it’s not really feasible. But: We gotta stop making laws that assume the best in everyone.” She added.

“Yeah... some are kinda there just assuming a perfect world.” Bow agreed. “More like: They are there  **knowing** people will fuck up, since no-one is able to follow them. And thus: Fines.” I retorted. “Well, yes...” Bow noted reluctantly. “But before we get side tracked again: Would you mind leaving Bow? I’d like to discuss some... girl stuff with Glimmer.” I said and cleared my throat sheepishly.

“Girl stuff eh?” he asks with a smirk. My cheeks flared up. Glimmer raised a brow, then smirked. “Oh~ Do you have a  **hole** lot to talk about?” she asked cheekily. My cheeks lit up deeper. "...This is about the glory holes, isn't it?" Bow asked with a deadpan. I just tell from just looking at him that my now: Even deeper blush had given me away. He shook his head and rubbed his temple.

“You girls and your sex toys...” He sighed with an amused smirk. “Technically an amenity, not a toy~” Glimmer chimed. Bow shook his head with a smile and got up. “Sure, I need to prep for my next class anyhow. So I only had about five more minutes regardless.” He stated. I fidgeted and held out a hand. He stopped in front of me and looked at me, curiously. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

“Thanks for being my first boy... it was nice. Even if I couldn’t get into it mentally.” I murmured. “Heh, you’re welcome... I’ve never had an accidental, panic ‘experimentation’ before... and I will say it was a bit weird you didn’t mention anything but... no harm done.” He said with a smile. “Yeah... it was just... too awkward. And I didn’t want to risk you getting upset...” I confessed with a nervous smile.

“I can’t know your reasoning's or how you felt. But do know it’s fine. I might could have accommodated you a little better if I knew. You could have gotten someone else if you didn’t fub up the order. We’ll never know. The past is over, best we can do is adapt the future.” He said with a wink. “Yeah... still: I’d have met you either way... just now we have a somewhat... awkward history.” I said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure all best friend squads have one of those between each person~” he snickered. “I-I’m not...” I trailed off. “Give it time.” Glimmer chortled and winked at me. “See you in recess!” Bow called out and waved as he slipped out the door. He could probably have stayed for this but... I still feel embarrassed around him. That, and my introverted ass is already drained enough as it is.

More than one person gets exhausting for me at this level... I already wanna go home... I can’t wait to be sterilized or whatever. Heat fuckings sucks ass. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Huh? Yeah, just some soft cramps. It’s manageable.” I replied. “I’m gonna have a ‘flare up’ soon. Like, not today. But before Adora gets back home...” I trailed off. “I just wanna fuck her sooo bad...” I groaned.

“Not ‘make love’?” Glimmer asked teasingly. “Not during estrus.” I replied with a smirk. I brushed my bangs aside. “I am really curious how it will feel... like... can I feel more than horny?” I mused. “I have like... half an experience. But I want to know if it can be more than a chore during this time... it’s been really comforting to have been able to keep it at bay for once however.” I added.

“Anything you’d like to talk about?” she asked. I idly touched my forearms. “No... but you can tell Bow that I haven’t thought about it ever since I met Adora... I haven’t wanted to upset her.” I murmured. “Well... that’s good regardless of the reason. Feeling any better?” she asked. “Excluding the heat? Yeah. I’m still a mess, but a collected mess.” I replied. “... It’s weird how just one person can ruin or improve your life.” I added.

“Yeah... all it takes is one asshole to ruin a party as they say. And it's easier to destroy than to create.” She noted. “I’ve more than once seen teachers choose to move the bullied kid to the ‘special class’, instead of the bullies. Since: It’s less work to just throw around one kid...” She huffed. “I was that kid.” I laughed and shook my head. “To be honest: I wasn’t sure if you actually went to this school...” Glimmer admitted.

“I mean... I technically have attendance for those years?” I replied. “I’ve gotten good at slipping into the shadows.” I snickered. “Not like you have dark secrets eh?” I joked. Glimmer let out a nervous laugh. Wait, what? “It’s not really a ‘dark secret’ but...” She trailed off. Not sure if I should be nervous or intrigued. “Oh?” I piped up. She bit her lip, then scratched the back of her before turning to face me.

“I... I’ve actually had sex with Adora...” Glimmer confessed. “Wait,  **what** ?!” I blurted out. “Yeah... it was back when I was figuring myself out.” She replied. “I didn’t know how I was supposed to feel so... I went along with it. I just kinda guessed that was how sex was: Feels nice outside, but feels nothing inside.” She pointed out. “Adora is good though, even if she was greener back then.” She chuckled.

“She quickly caught on that I wasn’t  **into** it. Asked if she was doing something wrong and well... we did a lot of talking. And well, it helped me realize that sex isn’t really my thing. Or rather: The whole ‘romance’ thing.” She noted. As you know: I occasionally do it for that dopamine. It’s good for your health and all that.” She chuckled. “Not a big fan, but hey: It helps with stress.” She sighed.

“Um... how did that go if I may ask?” I inquired. “The sex?” Glimmer asked. I nodded. “Eh, it wasn’t too bad. Adora kinda insisted on making me cum. It felt good. I felt nothing for her. I helped her finish out of confused guilt. But, it did end amicably.” She stated. “She was a bit bummed that she lost a fuck buddy, but was just glad to still have me as a friend.” She let out a laugh.

“You should have seen her: She thought she performed poorly and started freaking out.” She added wistfully. “Heh... I kinda have trouble picturing that... she’s so confident~” I purred. “She became... or well, she always had big walls. But she really honed that over her formative years~” Glimmer noted. “Oh man... Adora discovering puberty sure were wild times.” She gigglesnorted and shook her head.

“Say... why do you still have sex? Why not masturbate?” I asked after a pause. “Hm? Oh. Just preference. It makes me cum harder. I masturbate every now and then. But I still like to ‘treat myself’ if that makes sense. I just close my eyes, zone out and... it’s taken care off.” She mused. “I see it more akin to like... cooking or other chores. Though it can sometimes be fun.” She noted as she paused.

“Anyhow, what did you specifically want to ask about? Cost? Time? Location?” she asked. “A bit of all? I can tell I won’t last until Adora comes back so... gonna need to go today or tomorrow. It’s not urgent, but: I’m gonna be winding up until I get quite agitated.” I explained. “Say, how do you know? I’m just curious. I can’t really tell that I’m about to period bad.” She asked with a snicker.

“It's more like... food poisoning? Like, you can  **tell** you’re gonna have explo- ... bad bathroom time.” I said and cleared my throat. “And like um... a bit how you can feel you’re about to cum?” I offered. “Ooh! Or if you’ve ever been really hungry. It’s just this thing that slowly grows over time. And you can just... tell  _ when _ it’s starting to get really bad.” I elaborated and awkwardly gestured.

“Huh... yeah, that kinda makes sense. I got enough form from it.” She noted. “Oh, right; gloryholes!” she exclaimed. “Sure you don’t wanna try ordering another escort? Fill it in correctly this time?” she teased. “No. I can’t really afford that... Plus: That was like... for intimate sex. I can’t have that with a stranger...” I noted. “Not for me, but I can definitely see why people like it.” I added.

“That’s fair. Was a bit curious if you wanted a ‘do-over’.” She replied. “Eh... Bow was great at what he did. But like... I just want a quick fix. My body isn’t built for that. Only difference would be that I might be attracted to a girl escort... I think...” I mused. “Like, nothing meant with this but: I’d be into having sex with you. But like... I don’t trust you... so I wouldn’t be able to relax.” I elaborated.

“You sure were eager to get into my pants the first time~” she chimed. My cheeks flared up. “Yes, ha ha... we’ve already been over how I greatly misinterpreted the whole ‘I got someone to ‘take care’ of you.’ promise from Adora.” I said dryly with a smile. “It’s still cute~” Glimmer sang innocently. “Yeah well... you mentioned these weird sex holes, so... might as well check them out.” I replied.

“Right, right. So: There’s kinda just one in town. But it’s run well. You need to either get tested before, or use a lickpatch.” She began explaining. “You can get a few different services, but the basic one is a little more than the average combo meal.” She added as I flicked an ear and nodded. “That’s like... really cheap.” I noted. “Yeah, it is. But: It's a very basic service.” She explained.

“Two minute foreplay, and three to five minute service. Roughly. Oh, and: You gotta bring your own lickpatch. Or provide a very recent bill of health. Like, 12-24 hours something?” She pondered. “Tests are free for students but, you know... needles and stuff?” she pointed out. I tensed up. “Based on your profile, since you’re not a druggie to all I know: You don’t like those, do you?” she inquired.

I relaxed a bit. “No... No I do not.” I answered and scrunched my nose. “Something wrong?” she asked. “Not entirely but like... I wouldn’t last past foreplay...” I exclaimed. “Oh, come on. I know you joke about that, but you can’t last  **that** short.” She joked. I shot her a deadpan. “No,  **literally** . I last a minute.” I said bluntly. Her face turned into a frown. “Wait... you were serious about that?” she asked, flummoxed.

“Yes?” I queried. “I... assumed that was an inside joke between you and Adora?” she retorted. “Like, you two say all these ‘We’ll just be a minute!’ and all those ‘Fastest woman alive~’ cheesy quips?” she pointed out. “Yeah, no. Those are both accurate and affectionate. Adora has helped me accept my abysmal endurance.” I explained. She stared at me, dumbfounded. Then shook out of her stupor.

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry. I thought you were joking.” She exclaimed. “Eh, it’s fine. Even if I opened up that time, I was kinda self-deprecating... so in hindsight I can see how you took it like that.” I noted. “Is that like... a magicat thing?” she asked. “I dunno. Most I can find online is that we have a heat... and nothing really about how much ass it sucks!” I muttered. I blepped thoughtfully and stroked my chin.

“I mean... I guess it’s not the worst if I cream it during the foreplay? It was anonymous, right?” I asked awkwardly. “Uh, y-yeah.” She blurted out and snapped to attention. She eyed me in a suspicious manner. “Does it still feel good?” she asked. “Yeah. I just think it sucks when I want to actually well, have sex.” I replied. “Like, I can have vaginal or not stimulate the clit but...” I paused.

“But you have terrible patience?” she offered. “Yeah, pretty much.” I confirmed. “Like... ugh! I WANT to cum. I can’t just... wait for five orgasms worth of time during active stimulation!” I huffed. “I’m not into denial either... so I can just imagine.” She replied, then blinked. “Wait... does that mean the time Adora went to help you ‘freshen up’...” She trailed off as my smirk only grew.

“I wasn’t tired, she carried me out cuz I was in afterglow~” I chimed. “I am disturbed and impressed...” She replied. “Well, your refractory period prevents multiple orgasms...” She added. My fur stood on end. Had I told her about that? She noticed my confused expression, I guess. She looked at me funny. “I read up a bit about your species? Like you said: It doesn’t say much about the specifics.” She stated.

“But how did you know about that? That’s a ... magicat thing?” I blurted out. “Yes? It was under the impregnation section. ‘A period of hypersensitivity is typically achieved after mating if done correctly by a seasoned sire as a cooling off duration, as to prevent further insemination from rivals.’, something like that.” She recited. I stared blankly... what the actual shit? Those are some fancy ass words!

“Yeah... I did not read that section very much... and that doesn’t even say ‘refractory period’!” I exclaimed. “It sorta does... in weirdly specific grammatical terms?” she pointed out. “Though... like most sex ed: It’s like... creepily penile centric... but, it at least mentions ‘if done properly’ or some sorts. Which implies vulvar orgasm.” She added. “Yeah... I guess... still, weird.” I replied.

“Yeah, I can’t tell if it’s sarcastic or not. ‘Peen in vaj’ is known for being kinda... useless for getting you off...” Glimmer pointed out. “If forums are to be believed; Those with a dick aren’t all that good at it either.” I replied. Glimmer wobbled her hand. “I have no personal experience but... friends I’ve chatted with have told me that sooorta true. It’s mostly an issue with the cultural stuff.” She noted.

“Like: ‘Dating culture’ has been very... behind the times, so to speak.” She explained. “It was pretty recent thing introduced that pointed out that ‘sex isn’t over just because the penis came’. Like... I don’t feel as if that’s rocket science to work out?” She rolled her eyes. I scrunched my nose and flushed. “...What?” she blurted out. “I was um... pretty content calling it quits after I finished...” I murmured.

She paused, blinked at me, then burst into a chortle. “Sorry, sorry. I have friends making complaints on ‘both sides’. And it just tickled my funny bone.” She exhaled as I tilted my head. “Like, all I’ve talked to. Have concluded that same sex couples ‘mesh better’ due to he ironic incompatibilities there are between the penis and vulva.” She explained as she recomposed herself.

“Like, on average: They don’t match in arousal time, orgasm build up, method of stimuli, stamina and all that. Like: The penis LOVES to just penetrate. And for most vulva: That’s shit. It can feel good, but you can’t finish.” She elaborated. “Yet, what you mentioned would make you very compatible with males. Yet: You know...” She added cheekily. I burst out into a gigglesnort before laughing.

“Oh wow, they’d have to be able to  **fit** then.” I chimed dryly. “If humans are anything in size like what Adora got... then no.” I snickered. “You can’t be  **that** small... is that ALSO not exaggerated?” she asked, baffled. “Wanna try me?” I chortled and shot her a look. She gave me a weird expression in return. “Maybe~” she chimed. I coughed and froze. Say what? I blinked and stared at her, flummoxed.

“Did you... just come onto me?” I blurted out. “-Ish.” She replied and waved her hand. “Not sexually, just curious.” She replied. I tilted my head. “I can still have sex you know, even if I don’t have any real interest in it.” She noted with a smirk. “Yeah I know. I just... didn’t expect it.” I replied. “It’s a fun pastime, sometimes.” She said. “Not super high up on my list but... it's a pleasant chore.” She added.

“But uh like...what are you suggesting?” I asked hesitantly. “Well...” She trailed off as she tapped on her thighs. “I’m mostly just curious how that would even work... Like: It sounds SO fast. Not to mention: Impersonal...” She noted. “I mean... yes?” I replied hesitantly. “I mean, I didn’t mean for it to sound dismissive.” Glimmer assured. I waved her off gently and rubbed the back of my head.

“It’s okay. I think I get what you meant.” I replied. “I just meant that: For me personally, something like that is very intriguing.” She explained. I raised a brow. “What do you mean exactly?” I inquired. “Well, in short: Sex has pretty much always been a chore for me. Masturbation is okay most of the time. Like I touched on during our talks a while back.” She noted and shifted to sit next to me.

“I recall a bit of that conversation.” I replied. “To refresh your memory: I’m not a fan of sex. It feels good, but I’d rather get a massage.” She chimed. “But that aside: I  **do** still have it. I could just masturbate. But to me at least: It’s nice to simply have it ‘taken care’ of.” She added. “I recall that part. You do it since you like the hormones, yes?” I asked. “Well, ‘like’ is a strong word.” She said with a smirk.

“It’s more that our bodies are made to borderline  _ need _ the buggers.” She stated and crossed her arms with a pout. “Some aces masturbate constantly. Others practically never. I thankfully have a pretty low sex drive.” She noted and flicked her bangs. “But I still get occasional urges. But it’s more that feel... when you’re hungry at night and just  _ can’t _ be arsed to cook.” She elaborated with a chuckle.

“I can sorta relate. Though: In my case I was just too scared to try and get something...” I murmured. “I still can’t believe your foster mom got away with that for so long...” Glimmer whispered. “Yeah well: She was great at putting on a mask...” I replied. “It does tick me off a bit that they only got her sorry ass because she tried to fuck with the IRS...” I grumbled and flicked my tail.

“Like, ALL her other lies during ‘wellness checks’ seemed legitimate. But for some reason a ‘possum farm’ didn’t match up with her extra income. Like... what the shit?” I hissed. “Yeah... sadly the only crime they  **really** care about is tax fraud...” She paused, then frowned. “Unless you are rich enough to legally avoid taxes via bribes of course...” She grumbled with disdain.

“I sure am glad I’ve learned how great the legal system is after getting out of my situation.” I said dryly. “Ah yes, the ‘blessings’ of growing up: Learning about all the fucked up shit in the world.” Glimmer chimed sarcastically. “I don’t understand how someone can turn out as amazing as Adora when well... someone like me exists...” I murmured. Glimmer gently put a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re still a good person. More than can be said about the one that ‘raised’ you. Or well... I could name  **a lot** of people. But you know what I mean.” She said and rubbed my shoulder. “You barely know me to be honest...” I replied. Glimmer shifted her weight. “Yeah... I know. But even as a kid, I didn’t think you were really that bad.” She said. I lowered my ears and looked at her.

“Most I know was that you were the ‘detention kid’. And even I could tell that was mostly bullshit. Since ‘you wouldn’t make up with your bullies’.” She scoffed. “I couldn’t articulate it back then, but now I know they just wanted to brush it under the rug...” She added. “Trust me. I was there...” I sneered. “Catra! You gotta forgive and forget! That’s just how they are!” I said in a mocking tone.

“Yeah, heaven forbid they have to do their job or...” She gasped. “Discipline the ones responsible instead of just throwing one kid under the bus!” she exclaimed in mock horror. We both burst into a joyless snicker. We shared a moment of silence. “Well... what do you say? Wanna let me have a crank at it?” she offered. “... Maybe don’t use  **that** term, but... sure I guess? If you’re okay with it?” I stated.

“Um... would you be okay with if I stop if I get uncomfortable?” she asked. I fidgeted. “W-Well... as long as you stop before the halfway point... if that sounds fine...” I replied. Glimmer mulled over my reply. “Yeah, that sounds fair. It’d be rude to leave you hanging after you get close.” She agreed. “Just be aware there’s not a lot of wiggle room...” I chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head.

“I don’t know why, you just intrigue me...” Glimmer confessed. “I don’t know why people are interested in me either...” I admitted with a flush. “I wish I could say it gets better but... most trauma never heals.” She noted with a frown. “I hate how some people can ruin someone’s life irrevocably and just... never suffer from it. While the people they hurt can never truly be...” She trailed off.

“Happy?” I offered. “I was trying to think of some way to convey ‘safe’ or ‘peace of mind’.” She noted. “Like: You’ll probably never not flinch if someone raises their hand at you.” She ranted. “It happens with Adora too...” I whispered and folded my ears. “I can’t even begin to express my frustration in how that affects millions of people and just...” She puffed her cheeks and quivered before exhaling.

“It’s what drew me to Adora. I was scared of her. She seemed like your standard bully.” She said wistfully. “But then: Wham! She’s like... some reverse, wholesome bully. She gave me my first hard-on~” she sighed. Her eyes suddenly went wide. “I-I meant like: ‘Justice boner’!” she blurted out. I couldn’t help but to laugh. Her antics did make me feel a little better at the situation.

“Sorry, it slips my mind when I use ‘best friend squad’ lingo. My friends know what I mean with that.” She said sheepishly. “Are you inviting me to be one, or saying I’m not one?” I asked playfully. She smiled at me. “Whichever you prefer.” She replied softly. It’s really nice that people are giving me a choice... though I feel really pressured to accept... I know they don’t mean for that to happen but...

I’d feel terrible if I turned down the only ones to give me a chance... maybe Glimmer is safe to experiment a little with? It’s just a handjob... and there’s no time pressure. She may be the safest person to do it with as she can at least not reciprocate any possible feelings I may get? I really need to work on my anxiety... but who knows if I’m going at the right pace? I took a deep breath.

“So uh... did you wanna do that... thing now or?” I asked and fidgeted. “Are you up for it?” she asked kindly. “I never went down... but yes.” I replied with a smirk. I paused. “Well... yes. I am. I’m nervous but...” I trailed off. “Making some improvements in speaking your mind?” she chimed. I smiled softly and nodded. It’s really nice to be able to ask for what I want. I’ve slowly gotten used to it being okay to ask for help.

Not having to do everything myself has been a huge relief... It did take a awhile to figure out I can ask for things that weren’t sex though... like just a hug... hugs are nice. I smiled warmly as a tingle ran up my spine. “So, how do you work down there?” she asked casually. “I dunno. I only have Adora to compare to. And she lasts at least five times longer than me. I get erect faster, but...” I trailed off.

“Otherwise I think it’s pretty similar? We both get wet. My lube just smells a lot when I’m in heat. And she’s like, two to three times my size?” I tapped my chin. “And I can’t cum without clit or g-spot stimuli.” I added. “So, like most vulva.” She noted. “I guess? Oh, and I can squirt. But, it’s like... intense?” I paused. “Like: Adora loves it. She says it feels great. Mine is more... it’s draining?” I offered.

She tilted her head. “Like, it doesn’t ‘hurt’ per se. It’s just very... sensitive. It makes the afterglow really comfy. But it  **will** hurt if you do anything but just press against my clit or spot. It’s just an instant, amplified refractory period.” I explained. “While normally I like to get stroked throughout. And it kicks in shorter after the contractions die down.” I finished. “Huh, that’s quite the tale...” She acknowledged.

“A bit more info that I expected... actually, not sure what I expected but...” She trailed off. “I’ve just noticed I’m kinda similar to Adora but just... less in everything... you know?” I whispered with a blush. “Not any less important though~” she cooed. “I haven’t found any positives aside from that I can do  **really** quick quickies.” I chuckled with a faint smile and ran my fingers through my mane.

“I know it’s a pretty weird, personal thing to say but: I’d honestly like to have your set-up. It’d fit my lifestyle a lot better.” She said, then paused. “Minus the estrus... that shit seems worse than periods, even if bi-yearly...” She added. “Unless mine are just... extra shit.” I offered with a snicker. “Yeah, it’s not common to see magicats in this region... you’d think they were better documented though...” She mused.

“Biology is really shit to be honest.” She said with a sigh. “Hey, if the bar is ‘close enough’, what do you expect?” I snickered. “Yeah... but when the human body can’t even reproduce properly...” She huffed. “I’ve at least managed to adapt to mine... sorta.” I replied. “Similar here, but that doesn’t really make it any better.” She stated. “I know life is imperfect, but it’s pushing it.” She said with a sarcastic smirk.

“So uh... are we doing it here or going somewhere?” I asked awkwardly. “I mean... We should be fine here. Not many use this room at this hour.” She noted. “So we’re probably fine. Long as you don’t plan to sploodge~” she teased. “Yeah... no.” I said dryly and smirked. Glimmer shifted so she was next to me. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I eyed her anxiously and rubbed my thigh.

“You’re not sitting in my lap~” she joked. “I wasn’t gonna ask.” I replied and chuckled. ... I kinda wanted to ask... could she tell? I’m not making the face again, am I? “Is it fine if I just reach over?” she asked and put a hand atop my stomach. I squirmed. “Y-Yeah... that should be fine.” I said and exhaled. “... Seriously, why do all my sexual encounters happen on a semi-random whim?” I questioned.

“Maybe you have a knack for it?” she mused. “Oh great, my talent is getting unexpectedly laid~” I said sarcastically. Glimmer rubbed my tummy. I purred softly. She gigglesnorted. “Ha! You actually do it!” she said. I scrunched my face and huffed. “Yeah, yeah... what’s with everyone finding that endearing?” I muttered. “Aw, c’mon. It’s cute~” she chimed playfully. I flicked an ear.

“Not sure I wanna do ‘cute’...” I replied. She slid her hand down my pants. I scrunched my nose and eyed her cautiously. She shot me a smirk and cupped my junk. Her eyes widened. “Woah, jeez. You’re soaked!” she exclaimed. “Yeah, it does that pretty much much every hour of the day. I don’t wear my good panties during this.” I replied smugly. She cautiously ran her hand across my length.

“I think this and the excessive sweating is a good indicator to why you are constantly dehydrated...” She pointed out. “Do you drink more during this time? You probably need at least one litre more per day.” She elaborated. “Um... not really?” I replied. I kinda stumble to water when I get too dizzy... oh wow, this is... kinda stupid. I could literally have fixed one of the big issues by just chugging water...

“I... I guess it just never crossed my mind?” I sheepishly blurted out. She reached back down and gave a firm squeeze. I shuddered in delight. “Hey, sometimes the best solutions are the most simple. And sometimes we don’t see the forest because of all the trees.” She noted. I always found that saying to be kinda derpy... “Yeah... I’ll start doing that from now on...” I mused.

“I just weirdly never get an urge to drink until I’m close to passing out.” I pondered. “Could be one of our poorly designed urges? Like: Your body prioritizes sex over survival.” She offered. “Would not surprise me to be honest...” I muttered. She carefully caressed along my pride. “What are you doing?” I panted. “Mapping you out, so I can estimate what I have to work with.” She explained.

“You could just... look at it.” I objected. “I could, yes.” She replied dryly and wiggled her way up to my tip. I grit my teeth as she tightened the grip around my clit. Nice... I was hoping she’d do that... I feel like it a lot more than rubbing right now. She paused for a second. “You can be quiet, right?” she asked. I tried to shoot her a deadpan, but I instead only bucked my hip in desire.

“Yes... Trust me: Otherwise you’d have heard me quite a few times.” I said playfully. “Okay, good. I know you two joke a lot about needing better sound isolation.” She pointed out. My cheeks flared up again. "I can normally keep it down a bit. But during heat that goes out the window." I noted. "Does it feel good?" she asked curiously. "I mean: 'Better' than normal?" she quickly added. 

"Yes and no. It's honestly kinda worse. It feels more relieving, but also forced... I wouldn't say it's like throwing up... But sorta. Like: I'm **going** to cum. Whether I want to or not. And then I'm just glad it's over. She circled my bead and rubbed my shoulder. "To be honest: It sounds like you're borderline raping yourself..." She murmured. "That's honestly a pretty apt description." I replied.

"The miracle of life~" I added sarcastically. "You okay to keep going?" she asked softly. "Y-Yeah... I've had worse." I noted. "You make it sound so great." She said jokingly. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to experience this?" I asked snidely. She shot me a smirk and patted me on the back. "Just say if I'm doing anything that puts you off." She affirmed. "Will do. Just be gentle, I'm a pansy~" I said playfully.

She smiled at me and pulled my hood back. I shut my eyes and reclined. Back, forth. Back, forth. I passed the half minute mark. She was... Okay. Good. Not the passion of Adora. Nor the expertise of Bow. Or my familiarity. But... She stroked with care. It felt... Weirdly platonic. My stomach curled up as I arched my back. I grit my teeth. "I'm gonna..." I hissed before I exhaled fully.

I bucked my hips as my body tried to scream. But my lungs were empty thanks to me being prepared for it. My body shook and twitched as I began to feel light-headed. I'm not a fan of this sensation. It almost reaches a level of lacking air, like I'm choking. Thankfully, my last contraction died down as I gasped for air and relaxed. "Oh wow... That **was** fast." She mused. "T-Told you..." I wheezed.

She pulled out her sticky hand. "I can smell it from here." She noted, amused. "You should smell my splooge." I retorted playfully, still out of breath. "I know what your bed smells like." She teased. "You should see it after sex." I joked as she wiped her hand clean. "Jeez... I can't imagine how it'd be like if you fuck and squirt during estrus." She pondered. I snickered. "Ha! That'd be a war-zone." I chortled.

"We'd run out of sheets." I blepped. "Well, thanks." I said sheepishly. "You too." She replied. "It was... peculiar." She added. "It was fine." I stated. "I feel... 'reset' now." I said. "I know it's dumb but, I'll be good for a few more days now." I pointed out. " That's okay. I know it can't be easy for you." She said. “Yeah, it’s not good... I’m not a fan of having to inconvenience other people.” I stated.

“It doesn’t mean I have to make it harder for everyone else.” I sighed. “It’s not your fault though.” She affirmed. “I know... doesn’t mean I have to like it.” I replied. “I just wish we had better solutions for things like this.” I groaned and rubbed my temple. “There’s so many personality types that are just... completely fucked over due to this.” I huffed and reclined. “Myself included.” I muttered.

“I’m honestly not really okay with all this... it’s just easier to give in to than to fight...” I murmured. She gave me a soft hug. “Sadly, a lot in life is about how to make it suck less.” She said supportively. I hesitantly hugged back. “Yeah... I just wish that wasn’t the case.” I retorted and exhaled. “Well... I guess we need to get back to class...” I said sheepishly. “Yeah, we are really crunching it time wise.” She agreed.

I rubbed my forehead. “I don’t even know what I’m doing any more.” I muttered. “Hey: You’ll get there.” She chimed. “You’re still getting your footing. Everything is quite new.” She added. “I know... it’s just not going how I’d like... not like what I want has ever gone my way.” I chuckled and got up. I took a few wobbly steps. “I’m gonna go refill.” I said jokingly. “Sounds good. See you after school.” She said and waved.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Split up due to length)

I emerged from my blanket fort. Soon... soon it’s over. Adora is coming home today. I am super excited, but I’m too tired to actually ‘be’ excited. I wanna fuck her sooo bad... but also just hold her. My head was spinning. I can’t wait until the heat wears off in a few days. I am really curious how this is going to feel! ... I hope she’s not too exhausted. The cold sweat ran down my back. I need to calm down.

My paranoia was setting in again. Adora wouldn't do that to me. Not everyone is my useless 'mom'. My tail flicked as I noticed that I was purring. Great. Everyone finds that adorable. It calms me down at least. It's always been comforting to me. Especially when I'm sad. Purring helps a lot. It's bittersweet. I glanced up at the clock. Oh dang! It's already evening? I've been out all day. How did I sleep so hard?

That was a good nap. I'm drowsy, but not tired. Adora will be home at any minute. My fur raised with excitement. Wait... Adora will be home any minute! I frantically glanced around. The place is... Not a mess. But definitely not clean. I was supposed to spend today cleaning, not sleep. I can still- The lock clicked as I froze in the middle of the room. The door swung open as the light of my life strolled inside.

I stared at her dumbfounded, all but butt naked if not for my crusty underwear. "Hi..." I squeaked, flustered. "Hey Catra~" Adora chimed. My legs went weak as my heart fluttered. Fuck me now... My pupils widened as I stared at her muscular build. Fuck me hard! She dropped her duffel bag by the door and locked behind her. "Usually, you're the one that smells  **my** boner~" she teased.

I took a deep inhale. I only picked up a faint perspiration. My brain short-circuited. What do? Hot gf... Do I hug her? Pull my panties down? Talk? She walked over to me and energetically yanked me in for a kiss. My eyelids fluttered as I melted. How I missed her warmth. There’s so much I wanna say and do... but no clue where to start. I overslept into being unprepared... in a weird situation.

I’ve overslept before. But never into well... getting laid at home. How do I really tackle this? Maybe I'll just let go and let Adora lead the reins? I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. All of my worries just vanished. My mind had been going overdrive trying to think of what she could have been doing... I dunno, does it matter how many I share her with? Is that selfish? I found strength to hug her closer.

She’d always be  **my** Adora. Even if she’s someone else's Adora... Why does sex and love have to be so complicated? My brain does so much dumb when I could just relax and enjoy myself... At least it seems normal to worry. Making new... friends has really helped me open up. I am so happy she’s back. This will all be over soon. School will be so much better after estrus~ I’ll be sure to track it better from now on.

I just pushed everything bad to the back of my mind. But it seems I can’t just ignore it and focus on the good parts. Figures. Life would be too good for that... She pulled back tenderly. “So, how have you been kitten?” she asked. “You seem a little... dazed?” she offered. I blinked and nodded. “Y-Yeah... I just got up, it’s been... a messy estrus.” I said sheepishly and folded my ears.

“I have been reading your text and listening to your voicemails. Most were coherent.” She teased. “Yeah... I know. It was my fault for not keeping track of my cycle...” I confessed and rubbed along my arm. She hoisted me up in her strong arms. “I heard you’ve been handling it however~” she whispered proudly. I squirmed bashfully. “Sorta... Not very well, but no new marks!” I said with a weak smile.

“That sounds to me like an improvement.” She stated comfortingly. “Yeah...small steps and all that.” I murmured. “I have figured out I need to drink more during heat due to...” I trailed off. “Increased bodily productivity...” I said and rubbed the back of my head. “Hey, I drink more on days I work out. Not that different.” She assured me. “Well, you at least  **do** stuff.” I said playfully. “I just lay there.” I added.

She put me down in bed atop my blanket fort and gracefully spread out next to me. “So, what do you wanna do?” she asked. “I don’t know... I want everything yet nothing.” I groaned. I widened my eyes and rolled to face her. “How was your trip?” I asked warmly. She smiled and cupped my cheek. ”It went well. We won.” She replied with a smile. I squeezed her hand. It was nice to just talk.

Maybe the most simple answer was the best all along? I’ve missed just talking to her. “I wasn’t sure if you’d pounce me the second I walked through the door to be honest.” She chuckled. “Neither was I.” I chuckled nervously. “My mind was rushing between wanting to fuck you, kiss your or just hold you.” I confessed. “But in the end: I was just glad to be with you again, hear your voice~” I sighed wistfully.

“So, you don’t want to fuck tonight?” she teased. “NO! I DO!” I blurted out. I blinked in surprise as she cracked a smile. I scrunched my nose and lowered my eyelids. “You’re cute~” she cooed. I let out a huff, but broke into a smile shortly after. “Couldn't help yourself, could you?” I asked. “I could, but... your face was worth it. She teased. “Well, what do  **you** want?” I inquired coyly.

Adora caressed my cheek as I let out a content purr. “Well, I’ve avoided banging like I usually do, so it’s been a lot of cranking one out~” she mused. “So I  **am** a bit peckish~” she said huskily and ran a finger under my chin. A pleasant tingle ran down my spine. “Is it weird I don’t know what to say?” I asked quietly .”Not at all. I was honestly not sure how to greet you either.” She replied warmly.

“Do I comfort you? Reassure you? Flirt with you? There was a lot to take in during the time I was gone.” She stated. “I’ve gotten to know you well, but I’m not a mind reader.” She said affectionately. Considering how good she is to me, I’m not sure she’s not. I smiled at her and flicked my tail eagerly, then shrunk my shoulders. “Something wrong?” she asked and rolled atop me, giving me a tender petting.

“No, I just... I just trying to not make everything about sex...” I confessed. “I think being in heat and having me come home from a trip would be one of the situations where it’s okay to have it be all about sex.” She said playfully. “I know... but I don’t want to be my urges!” I groaned. “Hey, remember what we’ve talked about? We’re not our urges. But yet: We can’t control our bodies.” She said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

She paused. “To clarify: We  **can** control most of what we do, but you know what I meant.” She clarified. I giggled. “I know you goof, but I love that you clarify.” I cooed and caressed her cheek. I bit my lip. “I’m still struggling between just cuddling, talking or getting my bone on~” I whispered needily. “I’m sad I can’t make a cat pun about that~” she teased playfully and nudged my cheeks.

“Woe is me~” I said in mock sarcasm. The burning in my tummy was modest, but I knew I had to do this... I did want to. But not because my body demanded it... “You may have taken my virginity, but you’ve given me so much more~” I purred cheesily. “A good trade on your side for a metaphysical concept.” She said playfully and kissed my nose. “I know it’s not actually ‘real’.” I replied snarkily.

“But it meant a lot to me.” I murmured and kissed her back. “You know you’re not my first, but it was special to me too.” She replied and brushed through my mane. I’m not sure if that makes it more or less special... Not sure how much I care though. I know I can never fully trust her. But her trusting me fills me with so much joy. I don't know if I deserve it, but I have it. And it means the world to me.

I might be okay after all... I might try to get a part time job by the end of the year, depending on how the therapy goes. I want to be useful, do something. But... at my own pace. I want to make Adora proud of me... but more to make me proud of myself too. I want to make something of myself. I can’t just lounge around all day. As soon as I stop feeling like death, I want to do... something.

“What’s on your mind, Mittens?” she asked affectionately. “A lot. Trying to figure out where I’ll go from here. Like, life is finally starting to seem appealing. But I’ll need some way to take care of myself. Merely ‘existing’ won’t be good enough.” I murmured. “Hey, we’re still young. There’s no rush.” She assured me. “I’m quite heavily behind on all that.” I retorted and booped her at the nose.

“I should have learned this at the start of my teens, not the end of it.” I added. “You’re a fast learner~” she whispered and pressed down atop my pubis. Good thing I couldn’t get any more erect. “I still don’t get why you like me...” I murmured. “You’re a good person. You just needed a chance.” She replied warmly. “Besides: Love doesn’t make much sense. But so what if it feels nice?” she blepped and pressed her nose against mine.

“Life’s hard enough as it is. Don’t need to question the good things... well, you should. But not too close...” She deadpanned as she spoke. “You know where I’m getting with this.” She said sheepishly. “I do. Be careful, but to not let fear control your life or something.” I chimed. “See? You catch on quick.” She praised me. “I know... but I keep thinking ‘why me?’, in all senses.” I noted.

“If I hadn’t been there that day... or if you hadn’t...” I trailed off. “But we were.” She whispered and planted her lips firmly against mine. I closed my eyes. Maybe I should just relax and roll with the flow... if things go bad, they’ll go bad regardless. I can only do so much... So maybe I should simply focus on making myself feel as good as possible. Not like it hurts to just indulge when I can.

I broke off and let out a shaky breath. “I think what hurts the most... is that none of this suffering was ‘needed’. If I just... had a not shit parent.” I sighed. “I know... but sadly the best we can do is try to work through damage it has caused.” She whispered and brushed my mane. I know... but it doesn’t stop the pain. At least her presence helps numb it. I huddled up closer to her and purred softly.

“S-So... you want to... do stuff?" I asked sheepishly. She shot me a smirk. "I could go for a round or seven." She teased. "I was just sitting bored on a bus for the past few hours. So... I could do with some 'stretching'." She whispered huskily. "So, I can definitely go for a tumble in the hay." She added playfully. "I get it Adora." I said playfully. "You sure? I got around three more euphemisms left~" she snickered.

"I can manage." I giggled and licked her nose. I crawled up atop her. "Well hello~" she chimed. "I'm tempted to try some new things." I cooed. "Well, I'm tempted by your vigour~." She whispered. "Let me get something!" I noted and crawled off her. I went to the bedside cupboard and rummaged around. I pulled out a small toy and made my way back. Adora eyed over what I brought back and smirked.

"G-spot massager eh?" she teased. "I tried it out while you were gone... Well, I saw if it fit." I replied sheepishly. "And yes, I did wash it." I added dryly with a smirk. “Atta girl~” she chimed. “I’d like to... ‘fill you up’ so to speak~” I murmured. “Well, well, well~” she purred. “What was my kitty up to while I was gone?” she asked seductively. Her gaze bore into me. I swallowed nervously.

“Mostly weird stuff...” I offered and fidgeted. “Or well... not sure if ‘weird’ but... I’ve had a weird time sexually.” I confessed. “Yeah, I read your panicked updates.” She said and reassuringly caressed my cheek. “I’ll maybe go over the details with you later.” I assured her. “It’s been... messy.” I noted. “I’ve heard. Not ‘what’, just that you’ve done quite a bit of shenanigans~” she teased.

“Yeah... you know I don’t do very well under stress.” I reminded her. “I know. You have a habit of... clinging to the first thing you see as a ‘solution’.” She noted with a smirk. “Adora, you’re more than a thing to me~” I replied playfully. She shot me a grin. I shifted my weight. “It still feels weird that I haven’t suffered this heat. I’m just... kinda at the end of it and nothing ‘happened’.” I mumbled.

“I kinda panicked and ‘took care of it’ before it became an issue. And now it’s like... almost over. It’s just surreal.” I added. “Give it a few years like this, and I bet it will just be a minor inconvenience.” She assured me. “Unless I get spayed~” I countered. “Up to you. I’ve considered that myself. But I don’t have unbearable periods thankfully. So, I deal with them for now.” She replied and held my hand.

“Maybe mine won’t be so bad from now on... but the residual trauma from the past ones hand around my neck...” I stated. “Not sure I’ll ever stop being anxious about it.” I muttered and fiddled with the toy. “You’re not obligated too.” She whispered and scritched me behind my left ear. “I have things I’m anxious about.” She added and scratched my chin with a comforting tone.

“You, having issues?” I teased. “I generally keep them to myself, unless opening up about them can help in some way. Or if it's minor enough to go away on its own.” She noted. “It’s no use getting other people worried over something they can’t help with.” She added. “Some things you probably can talk to a professional about though.” I interjected. “Sure, but generally your friends are not educated in that~” she chimed.

“I dunno, you sure you don’t secretly have a degree?” I taunted playfully. “Wouldn't you like to know?” she chimed. I smirked and climbed up atop her once more. I was mounting mount Adora~ I haven’t been on here much... but I’m feeling peckish. I want to be in control. I pulled my underwear down and eyed her eagerly. “Dang, you finished before me again~” she noted playfully.

I gigglesnorted and pulled her shorts down while she pulled off her top. “I did have a  **head** start.” I cooed. “Nice~ Oral joke.” Adora replied and nodded proudly. “You’re not the only one.” I chimed. “I’m still better and handling pussy~” she sang innocently. “I want to object, having far more hours ‘in’ that but... I can’t bring myself to disagree.” I snickered. “I’m a pussy whisperer~” she said in a hushed tone.

“Nothing about that is quiet~” I countered. “That’s the pussy, not me~” she shot back gaily. My cheeks flared up as I scrunched my nose. She is too good at this. I frowned and crossed my arms as she took off the last of her clothes. “Naw, hope I didn’t kill your buzz~” she said softly. “No, it’s fine... I just wish I could get one up on you.” I said with a huff and shot her a competitive glance.

“You’ll get there~” she replied coyly. “I’ve simply been in the game for longer~” she added playfully. “Well, get ready for some-” I trailed off as I laid eyes upon her pride. “Seriously? You’re already hard?” I blurted out. She grinned widely and gave me a knowing nod of her head. “I won’t deny playing a little with myself on the last stretch before we got home~” she chimed innocently.

“I was gonna show you what I’d learned about foreplay!” I huffed. “I mean... you still can.” She noted. I darted my eyes around. “Well... yes. But I dunno... I was hoping to see you engorge.” I muttered. “Granted: Not like I’ve practised...” I added sheepishly. She shot me a bemused smirk. “Like... I had it done to me once, and I kinda... wanted to try it out?” I offered with a bashful smile.

“You have no idea do you?” she asked and ran a sole across my rump. “... sorta. I know the motions, vaguely.” I retorted. She gave me a peck on my forehead. “I love that you try your best~” she whispered. “Hey: I may not know what I’m doing. But I give it my all.” I laughed nervously. “So,what did you have in mind?” she inquired. “Well, I wanted to get you slick, ride you, cum, then fall asleep.” I replied.

“Didn’t you just say you got up?” she asked, amused. “Welcome to estrus~” I snickered. “Eat, fuck and sleep eh?” she chimed. “Living the dream.” I replied in a mock, snide tone. “You need a better hobby~” she teased. “I’m working on it.” I giggled and got into position at her crotch. I reached down and gave a stroke along her length. “I’ll get you from limp to hard one day~” I chimed.

“You do that when I think about you.” She replied coyly. “Doesn’t count.” I retorted. “I dunno, I’m quite  **upp** ity about it~” she sang. “That doesn’t even... never mind.” I groaned and ground up against her clit. “Straight to the point eh?” she chimed. “Adooora!” I whined playfully. I leaned in and put my hands atop her lady lumps. “And I wouldn’t say it was ‘straight’ to the point.” I gigglesnorted.

She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. “Lookit you go.” She said proudly. “Well, you rub off on me.” I chimed. “I rub on you a lot too.” She pointed out. “Those are fucking words!” I countered gaily. “Giddy up kitten~” she purred. I grinned and began thrusting against her. Sliding my stiff clit against my opening. It fits nicely. It’s far too soft to do much. But it feels good to have her at my entrance.

I’m kinda getting the most out of it anyhow. I feel her presence. She’s against me. I’ve missed this. Her warmth. I picked up a rhythm as I humped her pleasure button. “Not using the toy?” she mused. “You know I’ll have a hard time to keep going if I go first~” I teased. “I kinda expected heat to be your ‘cheat day’~” she noted. “You’d think so, but... somehow I feel extra ‘in the mood’ right now.” I replied.

“I want you to feel good too~” I cooed. “... Man it feels weird to have this soft burning inside my, yet think about others... you’re really racking up the ‘my first’ points.” I said jokingly as I bunny humped her. “Where do I cash them in?” she replied playfully and caressed my thighs. I hushed her with a smirk and tossed my mane back. I blepped thoughtfully and slowed down.

“What’s on your mind mittens?” she asked. “I dunno... this feels kinda anticlimactic?” I offered. She tilted her head. “I mean, like... I was waiting for this moment for weeks! Or well, technically: Years. But specifically: This estrus.” I clumsily explained. “I’ve wanted to do this all week as said. And now that I’m here... it’s just sex?” I offered. ”I dunno, I wasn’t expecting fireworks or anything but...” I trailed off.

“You were hoping it would feel special?” she asked. “Yeah. Like sure: It’s more physically rewarding to do it while I’m in heat. But now I’m finally doing it with you and... that’s it... I was at least expecting that fuzzy heart fluttering or something.” I huffed. “I know I’m a broken record on this but: That’s just life sometimes. Sometimes you’ve hyped for ages turns out like any other thing.” She reassured me.

“Like: If you’re  **really** hungry and get your favourite dish after a long day. Sometimes it simply: Tastes ‘normal’. And nothing changes. Your mood is right where you left it.” She offered. I blew a disappointed raspberry. “The orgasm better be good...” I said in mock annoyance. “Let me know if you want me to do anything.” She stated. “You’ll be the first to know.” I said gingerly and kept thrusting.

“Am I doing it right?” I asked hesitantly. “Yeah, it’s good. Just keep going, you’re doing that thing where you are getting insecure and start to fumble it.” She pointed out. “R-Right.” I replied and took a deep breath before thrusting faster. Nothing is ever easy with me, huh? I made a mental note and caressed her thighs as I pushed deeper. This feels nice at least... it soothes the fire.

“You seem oddly tranquil. Normally you’re struggling to contain your boner~” she said affectionately. “Yeah, I have no idea what is up. My brain is just okay with this. So... I just roll with it.” I said and shrugged. “I’ve learned to roll with the blows, you know.” I added. “I know. You do what feels best kitty~” she whispered and reached out her hand. I smiled and took her hand.

She squeezed. I squeezed back. This was nice~ I closed my eyes and purred gutturally. Just going through the motion calmed me. I’m finally feeling back to normal. Maybe it’s nothing grand, but it’s special to me. And that’s what matters. I groaned softly and ground against her. My tail flicked eagerly. Funny, I only have a muted sense of wanting to pleasure myself. I can’t remember even feeling like this before.

Like, I’ve had urges of wanting to pleasure Adora, but never at my own expense. Or well, this isn't really my ‘expense’... more like, ‘ahead of’. Should I be worried about this? Or maybe it’s only an issue if it happens more than once? Or would it even be an issue? “I’ve never seen you so... in the zone before.” She pointed out. “Yeah, I have no clue what is going on, but it feels good so... I’ll allow it.” I replied with a shrug.

I gave her a reassuring smile.”For all I know: This might just be normal for me during estrus if I’m not neglected.” I added with a wink. “Well, whatever you are doing it’s working: I’m almost there~” she whispered and shifted her weight. “Good~” I purred and pressed down on her pubis. “Mnh... going for a happy ending are we?” she chimed. I smirked and leaned in towards her and playfully flicked her nose.

“That’ll cost extra~” I said gaily. “I’ve taught you well~” she gigglesnorted. We exchanged a look that made my heart flutter. She extended her arms and offered me her hands with a warm smile. I happily interlocked my fingers between hers. She grit her teeth and arched her back. “Almost there...” She groaned and bucked her hips. I sped up and circled my vag around her clit eagerly.

This may look silly and be impractical, but: It works. Heh... I wonder what people would say if they saw this? I was pulled out of my train of thought as she squeezed my hands tightly. I took a second to register and return the gesture. Ow, she’s so strong... not a good idea to relax my muscles. With a grunt, she thrust against me, grinding her stiff nub into my tiny entrance. It tickled pleasantly.

... I wonder if she could penetrate me if we used a pump? That might feel good for her. She gave another buck as she shuddered, gripping tighter. Warmth spread within me. I could feel her contractions. I’ll have to ask her if she’d like to try that. Maybe for our anniversary? After a final squeeze, she eased up her iron clutches. “Mnrh... well, this was certainly an enjoyable ‘welcome home’~” she sighed wistfully.

“How was I?” I asked coyly. “You’re getting better. You still need to work a little on your confidence. You freeze up, second guess your motions and hesitate while doing them.” She replied. “But you are making  **great** strides. Compared to when we first met: Now you actually dare to voice your concerns and preferences.” She added proudly. “Yeah... I figured that out relatively fast.” I replied.

“Mainly that people aren’t telepathic. If I want you to do something in particular: I have to communicate that.” I said affectionately. “The most important tool in sex~” she whispered lovingly. “Yeah, I am finally understanding that now.” I cooed. “So... in line with that: I’d like to fill you up now~” I purred. “Well, well~ Let’s see what you got, kitty~” she chimed and cupped my chin.

I smirked and primed the toy before I slid it in. I flinched as it buzzed to life. Woah! That’s... not quite vibrating. I squirmed as goosebumps spread across my body. “Stronger than it looks, eh?” she teased. I nodded slowly. She leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek. “Just like you~” she whispered huskily.

That... that was a nice shiver down my spine. I bit my lip. I adjusted my weight and properly got atop her. I placed lil’ kitty back on her gleaming pearl. This would be a pain if I wasn’t so flexible~ Finally getting some real perks out of this. I lurched forward as the toy firmly slammed into my sweet spot. Ngh... it found it alright. “You’re doing great~” she whispered assuringly.

I inhaled and stretched back up. I have so many emotions right now... I can’t remember the last time I wanted to top. But this feels so right~ She’s glowing beautifully right now... Glowdora? ... Nah, that doesn’t quite ring. Could have been something though. I was onto something... She is rubbing off on me more ways than one. I cracked a grin and steeled myself as I began to grind.

Yupp... I’m already halfway. I wish I could last longer sometimes... I’m quicker than a flicker... I can’t change who I am... Or well: I can’t change my body. I can do my best to improve as a person. Be worthy of her love~ I grit my teeth and hoisted her up against me. I’m seriously considering trying some of that numbing cream, just so I can be intimate with her for longer... I inhaled her scent.

Who even suggested that? Ah, who cares! I’m almost there... I wrapped my arms around her tightly and softly bit into her shoulder. I can do this... She returned the favor and hugged me comfortingly. I shifted off her family jewel and moved a hand down to spread her open. I pressed a thumb against my clit and pressed against her. My walls clamped down as a yowl escaped my throat.

My jaw strained with exertion as I struggled to hold still. The liquid pleasure flowed out of me and into her. It was immensely cathartic.... I wanted to sink my teeth in. But I can’t... She trusts me. I thrust my hips and shuddered. There goes the second spurt. This feels... oddly serene. I’ve already lost my voice. My brain has kinda shut down. Nothing else matters than this moment.

Third wave. I can feel her heartbeat. Her body against mine. Squirting is so intense... it’s not pain. Not pleasure. Just... overwhelming. My contractions died down as I began to slump. I was in a daze. I flinched as a pressure was alleviated. I glanced down, trying to focus. Oh, Adora pulled the toy out... she’s so nice to me... I unhinged my jaw and eyed her shoulder over. Not a single drop. Bruises, but no more.

A proud smile crept across my features. My skin tingled. I had done it! ... Not super sure what ‘it’ was, but. I had managed. I purred gutturally and flopped down atop my buff jock. Adora caressed my mane as I laid back down, stroking my back “Would a bad pun ruin the moment?” she whispered cheekily. “You can have one~” I murmured contently. “Guess it’s true what they say about kitties and their cream~” she chimed.

I suppressed a chortle. Oh Adora... you lovable oaf. I took a deep whiff of her musk... it’s weird how calm I am. Everything feels as if it's in a haze... The orgasm was great, just, weirdly muted? I more... ‘experienced’ it, then felt it. I have that end of heat headache, maybe that’s why? I’m content... Yeah, I wanna go back to sleep now. I rested my head atop her chest and exhaled as I closed my eyes.

Just listening to her breathe was nice. I lost track of time. Starting to drift to sleep... But I need to talk to her. “So... be honest: How big a chance do you think we have as a couple? We’re so... different.” I noted. “I can’t say... we don’t clash, and we blend well for the most part.” She replied. “I’m just worried that our different sex drives will well... drive us apart.” I murmured.

“I am aware of that... so far it hasn’t caused any issues on my part. I enjoy masturbating to fill the gaps.” She explained and brushed through my bangs. “You okay with if I clock out?” I whispered. “I got cleaning up to do. So that’s fine with me. I’ll join you in a few hours. I gotta put stuff away and all that.” She replied. Yeah, that’s fair. “I can’t promise there’s any blanket left.” I teased.

“How is that different from normal?” she chimed back. Oof, shots fired~ I shuffled off Adora as she got up. She sat up and glanced down as my load oozed out of her. “Well, might should thrown this in the washer before we go... then again: Not like it’ll get  **that** much worse in a day.” She mused. “Dang. Your juices get thick during this, huh?” she whistled. I blinked and looked closer.

Dang... it IS thick. Explains why it was oozing. Huh... that’s kinda weird and cool. Wonder what causes that? ... That will stain. I shuffled with the corners of the bed as Adora headed into the bathroom. Bleh... I wanna sleep. But I don’t need to ruin her sheets... again. I bundled the cloth up and glanced around. Where did she keep the clean ones again? ... Ugh! I flopped down and blepped.

Adora came out of the bathroom. Glistening, naked and with her impeccable pecs. Oh, and: She had a puzzled look. “I thought you went to bed? It’s been five minutes.” She offered. “I didn’t want to ruin the sheets...” I murmured. She noticed the bundle and picked it up. “I’ll go take care of this. Just hang in there~” she whispered affectionately. I dozed off for a moment before she lifted me up gaily.

There were new sheets thrown on haphazardly. “I’ll fix that in the morning~” she teased. I embraced her as we were enveloped in the fabric. I enjoy everything about this. I have no idea where we will be in a week. But I’m glad it will start from here. She tenderly caressed the tip of my ear and kissed my forehead. I didn’t even get horny, just happy. I can honestly finally say that I’m ‘alive’ for the first time in... who knows how long? I have people I can call ‘friends’ and even ‘family’. Well, I am warming up to them. I haven’t felt an urge to harm myself in weeks. I huddled up tightly against my mate. Not her natural scent, but I still like it. I wish this could last forever~

*  



End file.
